What a difference a day makes
by JoTracy123
Summary: Written for the TIWF ficswap challenge. "What a difference a day makes!" Show us how this statement applies to a situation in the life of one of the regular series characters. Thanks to everyone for helping me understand this xx


_**What Difference A Day Makes**_

In Virgil's point a View

It's been one of these days, one of those days where everything hadn't been going too well for me. First off Gordon decides to put a bucket of ice cold water on the top of my bedroom door. Gordon knew that I was not a morning person so I didn't think to check it and it fell on me the moment I opened my door. Once I got changed again I headed down to the kitchen for breakfast, when I arrive only Scott and Dad where sitting at the table. After breakfast I went into the lounge to play on my piano. I am in the middle of writing a song that I started a couple of days ago, I just haven't been able to finish it.

When I got to my piano my mind went blank, like usual, and I couldn't remember what I had wrote. I gave up on the piano thinking that if I come back to it later then everything will come back to me. I know that it's going to be one of these days where nothing is going to go right for me.

Now I thought that I would try some painting, I got all my colours and brushes out. Everything that I would need for my painting. That didn't help again just like the piano my mind went blank again the moment my brush touched the canvas. Why am I not having any luck today? I swear if any of my brothers cross me…I am not in the mood for them right now.

"Hey Virg are you OK? You look really frustrated there what's up?"

"You want to know what's wrong Scott? First Gordon decides to throw a bucket of cold water over me to wake me up, then I had started writing a song a couple of days ago. I went back to my piano to finish it off and my mind went blank and I can't remember what I had wrote. Then I decided to leave it for a while thinking it would come back to me. So I decided that I would do some printing and the same happened. To be honest Scott things haven't been going my way since Gordon woke me up with a cold shower this morning." The whole thing came out in one long rant, afterwards I couldn't help feeling breathless.

"You know what you need right?" Scott said, leaning against the door frame.

"What would that be?"

"You need a good long rescue to make your day a little better." Just as Scott says this the alarm goes off for a call out. "Looks like you're going to get just that."

"What have we got Father?" I questioned as we walked into the office.

"OK boys there has been some severe flooding in England, trapping people in a cave. John will fill you in once you are in the air."

"F.A.B. Father."

Once Scott leaves for the danger we wait on him getting back to us about the equipment that we need. Sometimes we know what we need right away, other times we have to wait.

"Any more information for us John?" asked Dad, glancing over to the portrait.

"Yes Dad the flooding isn't so bad for us to need Four, but I think that Virgil will need double crew here. It seems simple enough." John face disappeared from the screen for a while before reappearing.

"Do we know how many are trapped John?" I asked him.

"No it's hard to say. The police are telling me that there are more than fifteen people trapped and others are telling me different."

"OK John, right boys we boys we better make a move here, take Four just in case you need it. You never know what might happen."

"Yes sir, let's get going you two." I said to my younger brothers. I get this feeling that after this rescue my day will get better, let's face it things couldn't get worse.

Once we arrived at the danger zone, we started searching for the missing people. After a while we had everyone rescued but I had this gut feeling that there was someone left behind. So I called John to double check. I couldn't leave someone behind, I just couldn't. As soon as John told me that there was still a child left inside I knew I had to go in there. I didn't care what Scott would say but I wanted to get this child out no matter what the cost. As long as the child was safe nothing else would matter.

When I got in there I heard a bang and before I knew what was happening the roof caved in. I barely managed to escape the falling rock. I ended up trapped down there with this little guy. If anybody didn't hear anything from me in the next fifteen minutes then Scott and the others will be out searching for me. It was just by luck that I had my med kit with me which meant that I could check this little guy out.

"Hey there I'm a Thunderbird and I am here to help you, what's your name little guy?" I asked him as I sat beside him on the floor he didn't talk right away but it was clear he wanted to talk to me. I think it's more the shock of being trapped down here has gotten to the kid.

"Samuel." He whispered.

"OK Samuel can you tell me you last name?"

"Tracy." My whole body stopped as I realised the truth.

As soon as Samuel said Tracy I knew right away that it was John's wee boy in here with me. About four years ago John had lost his girlfriend to cancer. He felt that Samuel would have a proper life with foster parents so he agreed to the fostering. I know that John has tried his best to keep in contact with the little guy because when he comes down from five John is always over at the mainland seeing him. It's not that John didn't want him he just felt he would be better off parents who could take care of him properly. John wouldn't have the time for Samuel. As soon as I heard him name I just knew that he had to come home with us, whether Scott liked it or not.

"Mobile control calling Virgil, come in Virg."

"Hey Mobile control what took you so long? I have been trapped down here for the past hour with a four year old boy here. Are you coming to get us?" I hoped they were.

"We will be there soon Virg, Gordon and Alan are both on their way to you. Is the little boy OK?" asked Scott.

"Yeah he is Scott not a mark on him oh and Scott…"

"Yes."

"The little boys name is Samuel Tracy." The line went silent for several moments before Scott spoke again.

"Samuel Tracy as in John's boy?"

"Yeah Scott just get both Alan and Gordon here as fast as you can. If I am honest I want to bring Samuel back to the island for John you know. But I need to find out about his foster parents…whether or not they made it. If they are dead then we have to tell John."

"OK Virg hang in there we will be with you as soon as we can, could you give John a call and give him the heads up. I know that I am meant to do this but we want to get you both out of here."

While Scott was busy trying to get us out, I had to make a call to John now and let him know that his son is trapped down here with me.

"Virgil Tracy calling TB5 come in John." It took several attempts but eventually John's voice came through.

"TB5 here Virgil, Alan and Gordon should be with you any moment."

"I thought that you would like to know that I have a four year old boy in here with me."

"Well we all know that you are good with kids after all you have one of your own and two on the way, I'm sure he's in good hands."

"John I don't know how to tell you this but the little boy I have with me is your son. Have you been in touch with his foster parents at all?" Something didn't seem right about this whole thing.

"I got to see him about two months ago then I think moved away, I couldn't get in touch with them so I just left hoping that his foster parents would call me. Virgil why didn't I take Samuel home with me in the first place? I feel as If I have let him down by not being there." This was a conversation that John and I had gone over many times before.

"Johnny you kept Samuel over there because you knew you wouldn't see him because of being on five and they did tell you that you could keep in touch with them. It's not your fault they moved away."

"Is he OK now?" The worry in his voice was obvious.

"Oh he is fine John, chatting away to me but I think he has falling asleep on my lap now. I told Scott if we don't find his foster parents then I am bringing him back to the island. No arguments."

"That is fine Virgil, Gordon and Alan should reach you any time now and Virg?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for taking care of him." I could hear the smile in his voice.

Fifteen minutes later we both got out, Scott was busy checking to see if Samuel's foster parents are still alive. Alan had told me that we had to recover four bodies today, in the end we did find out that Samuel's foster parents didn't make it. Once everything was sorted and arrived home. Alan decided to go and get John from five early. We may have lost four people today but on the upside I managed to save Samuel for Johnny. I feel happier now. I know that my day will get better tomorrow.

I feel that I am ready to face the world now so what a difference a day makes. This is Virgil Tracy signing out happy.


End file.
